Playmates
by fadetoblack13
Summary: Every school vacation Sasuke stay's over the Uzumaki home to escape his home, the place he hates the most. Naruto is his best and only friend. Will they stay friends as the time goes by or will Naruto and Sasuke's choices lead them to grow apart? Summary is kind of strange but hopefully the story will be good.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I wanted to try something different with this story. It's my first attempt at angst so bear with me please. I know I still have another story to write I'm still working on the chapter but this idea wouldn't leave me alone. So here is a new story. This one is going to be a little different than my other two stories I just want to warn you that it's going to start a little slow and then I'm going to work my way up. This story may touch sensitive topics but nonetheless I hope you enjoy this story I have the first 4 chapters typed up but I will only post the first two and see how it does. If I see it does well and people enjoy it I'll keep on posting but if not then I will just delete it. But either way I'm going to finish it on my own. I hope you enjoy this story and it entertains you as well as my other two stories. Thank you for reading! Sorry for any grammar and spelling errors and if Sasu and Naru are OOC.**

* * *

Playmates

* * *

Chapter 1

Naruto fiddled with his fingers and sang random tunes. It was 7 at night and the little blonde had only managed to answer 4 of 15 problems on his worksheet. He hummed and tapped his hands on his legs. He was just too happy to focus on homework right now. The boy kept on singing and began to snap his fingers at the melody of the song in his head. Only two more days and then he would go on summer vacation! That wasn't the best part; the best part was that Sasuke would spend the whole summer with him!

Naruto always anticipated vacation because it meant Sasuke would stay and play with him. He enjoyed playing with Sasuke. Sometimes the two would stay up past their bedtime and watch PG-13 movies! Naruto leaped off of his bed and looked out the window. He saw some kids playing hockey on the street and little girls and boys drawing in the sidewalk. He wanted to go outside to join them but he wanted to save all his good ideas for Sasuke. He and the raven haired boy weren't that far apart in age. Sasuke was 10 and he was 8 but he always wondered why Sasuke always seemed to know more about "grown up" things than him?

Sasuke always seemed to know about certain things that he could not understand yet. The blonde shrugged his shoulders and danced his way into the kitchen. The aroma that assaulted his nose was delectable. He smiled wide as he poked his head through the door and saw his mother cooking his favorite meal.

"Yum… it smells so good!" the boy yelled. Kushina craned her neck seeing her son standing under the door frame. She smiled at him noticing that he was in a good mood today.

"Are you excited for Sasuke's arrival Naruto?" Kushina asked with an all-knowing smile.

Naruto didn't even bother to hide his enthusiasm "Yeah! I can't wait for Sasuke to come over ma! I want to show him Gama-chan." Naruto smiled at his mother as he thought of Sasuke's reaction to his pet frog. He could already see the raven raising his brow and smirking. Then he remembered that Sasuke said he had a pet snake that his mother bought him for his birthday. He remembered Sasuke telling him that his snakes name was Aoda.

The little boy's smile suddenly faltered and faded. The blonde also remembered Sasuke's blank expression and sad eyes whenever his family came up. He would ask why but Sasuke only shook his head and changed the subject.

He pulled on his mother's apron

"Yes Naruto?" she asked as she wiped her hand and turned the nob on the stove.

"Ma why is Sasuke sad when he thinks about his family?" Naruto asked curiously.

Kushina watched as her son cocked his head and scrunched his nose waiting for her response. She sighed and ruffled the blonde boy's hair.

"Why don't you ask daddy to come down to dinner." She pecked his cheek tenderly before she went and set the table.

Naruto frowned but complied with the order.

Maybe he'll ask his dad later. He was always a sucker for his puppy dog eyes and his pouty face.

* * *

Sasuke watched as the children played. He sat on the bench watching children running around and laughing. Some played in the sandbox, others played on the swings and the some children played tag. He sighed. Every day after school he remembered when his mom and brother, Itachi, would bring him to this park right after school. His mother would sit on this bench and Itachi would go and play with him.

They would make sand castles or he would ask Itachi to push him on the swings. Sometimes Itachi would spark his competitive side and they'd both see who could jump the farthest off of the swing.

The little raven had been sitting on the same bench ever since his brother and mother were taken from him 3 years ago. He smiled sadly to himself as he saw the sun setting.

He wasn't afraid of being out by himself. He actually preferred being out of his home. He knew his father wouldn't care anyways. He wondered if his father noticed he wasn't home.

He watched the sun begin to set and watched all the children run off with their parents with content smiles on their faces.

As the park began to empty he knew it was his cue to start heading home. He shoved his hands in his pockets and went on his way.

He kicked pebbles around as he made his way home. He wasn't looking forward to going home to his estranged father. He was the last person he wanted to see. If he could he would walk to Naruto's house but unfortunately the little blonde lived on the other side of town and he still didn't know what buses to take or he doubted the a bus driver would allow a 10 year-old to ride alone.

He sighed again and scowled. He missed his new family. He couldn't wait for vacation time. He was always anticipating the summer and winter breaks. He would always pack his bag the night before and thought about all the things they would do.

He also knew his father couldn't wait to get rid of him. He would just look at him and frown. Sometimes he would be afraid to ask him for help with his homework because his father would begin to insult him out of nowhere and take out his frustrations and anger on him physically or emotionally.

"Just two more days" the boy muttered to himself.

* * *

Just two more days till summer vacation and he wouldn't have to worry about being tormented by his father's indifference or abuse.

When Sasuke had arrived home from the park he looked around his home to find that he was alone. He wasn't surprised to find the house empty.

He walked up the stairs and went into his bedroom locking the door. His father hated when he locked the door but he couldn't help it. He felt safer when the door was locked. He knew he would wake up in the middle of the night with his dad banging on his door.

He undressed and put on his pajamas and settled in bed. The raven haired boy dug into his pillow case and pulled out two photos: one with him and his family and the other was with him, Naruto, Kushina and Minato.

He looked at the photo of himself and Naruto's family and smiled. Naruto was younger in the photo. He was about 6 and Sasuke was 8. He was lucky that his mother had such a good friend.

He had been staying at the Uzumaki house since he was 7. Kushina and Minato thought it would be better if Sasuke stayed in a more stable home once they saw a sudden change in his father. His father had become distant and cold. He couldn't even look at Sasuke without feeling angry and Minato noticed. He remembered when he was being beaten by his father and Minato had seen and intervened.

Kushina was with him and she took him into his room and packed him a small luggage and that was when he first met Naruto. Naruto was only 5 years old at the time. Kushina had tended to his bruises while Minato unpacked his things into the small blonde's room.

Sasuke sighed and rubbed his eyes. He missed his mom. He remembered when she would always make him his favorite snack and read him bedtime stories and tucked him in at night. He also remembered the way Itachi played with him and always protected him from the monsters in his closet. Then he thought about Kushina. He couldn't wait to see her. He knew deep down in his heart that she could never replace the love he felt and had for his mom but she reminded him of her. She always smiled tenderly at him and loved him like he was her own. She read Naruto and him bedtime stories and she even made them both their favorite meals.

He thought about Minato. Sasuke closed his eyes. He thought about how Minato always took him and Naruto to the park. He also thought about the way Minato scolded him when he did something wrong. He wasn't afraid to come to Minato for help. Minato was exactly what he wanted his father to be like: kind, loving, caring and fatherly.

A smile crept onto the raven's face.

He thought about Naruto; his blonde hair that reminded him of the sun, his dazzling blue eyes, his warm smile and his warm sun-kissed skin.

He thought about how Naruto blushed and covered his eyes when they'd watch PG-13 movies. He'd blush on the kissing scenes and covered his eyes on the violent parts. He thought of the way Naruto peeked through his fingers when his curiosity got the better of him.

Sasuke chuckled to himself when he remembered Naruto doing a cannonball in the pool. His greatest memories were made with Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke had woken up when he suddenly heard the front door open and roughly close shut.

Sasuke pulled his stuffed dinosaur closer to his chest and closed his eyes. He could hear his father's footsteps coming closer and closer to his bedroom. Sasuke's clutched his doll tighter and his breathing became harsh. He was terrified.

He suddenly heard those horrible loud banging noises on his door. The raven got up and hid in the closet.

"Open up you brat!" Fugaku yelled.

Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to relax. He tried to control his breathing but to no avail. He could hear his heart pound in his ears.

"I said open the fucking door you little shit!" Fugaku banged harder on the door. He was furious. He had told Sasuke many times to not lock his door but the little bastard never listened to him.

Sasuke rocked himself back and forth trying to tune out his father's insults.

"Sasuke if you don't open this goddamn door…" Fugaku banged harder and kicked the door making the small room tremble "Sasuke open this fucking door now! You little worthless child! You stupid worthless piece of trash open this fucking door!"

He could hear his father's anger. He was trembling with fear. He wished his mom and Itachi were here. He wished Kushina and Minato were here but most of all he wished Naruto were here.

"Naruto, Mother, Itachi, Kushina, Minato…" Sasuke chanted to himself over and over again as he tried desperately to drown out the banging on his door. The raven tried desperately to get his mind to focus on Naruto instead of his father's cruel words.

The pounding finally had stopped after what seemed like eternity for the young boy. Sasuke looked around the room and only saw the light of his snake's tank lighting up the small room. The raven tried to calm his erratic breath and listened.

He hadn't heard a sound which meant that his father gave up.

He sighed with relief. He got out of his closet and crawled into bed.

It was 3 a.m. and Sasuke woke up with a cold sweat and his head pounding painfully against his skull. He pulled the blankets over his body and clung to his dinosaur. He was exhausted and emotionally drained. His father's words stung like a dull blade piercing his heart.

He could hear his heart pounding against his rib cage. He didn't want to close his eyes afraid that his father would be staring right into his face when he opened them. It had happened before and the rude awakening brought a cruel punishment.

He didn't like this heavy feeling in his chest. Why did his mother have to leave him? Why was all this happening to him? The boy rubbed his eyes and turned to face the window. He took out one last breath before muttering to himself.

"Just two more day's…"

* * *

**Chapter 1 for you all. So tell me what you thought about it. I appreciate the time you take to read and review. Thank you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 for you all. I hope you enjoy it. Sorry for any grammar and spelling errors.**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Sasuke awoke to the sun hitting his eyes through the curtains. The boy yawned and looked at the time instantly getting up. The first thing he did was look at the clock and his eyes grew wide and his heart began to pound like a loud drum.

He overslept!

He needed to be out of his home before 7 am to avoid running into his father. The boy cursed obscenities and quickly got dressed. He grabbed his backpack and grabbed some money from his hidden compartment under his bed. He didn't plan on coming home till late at night.

The Uchiha packed some snacks he would sneak into his room and a two bottles of water. Sasuke opened his door cautiously, when he saw that there was no sign of Fugaku in the hallway he bolted to the bathroom. The raven relieved himself and brushed his teeth.

He looked at himself in the mirror seeing his pathetic form. The boy hadn't noticed that a few tears managed to run down his face and he could see the fear in his eyes. This was an everyday occurrence and he was getting sick of it!

He would wake up every morning at 6 am and he would get ready for school making sure he was out of the house at 6:45.

The raven suddenly became angry at his reflection. Why was this happening to him? Why did his father suddenly hate him?

He couldn't contain his tears. The boy suddenly began to cry.

His tears coated his cheeks and his nose became runny.

He looked at his reflection once more becoming angry at how weak and pathetic he looked.

Sasuke couldn't contain his rage anymore and suddenly punched the mirror shattering it into pieces. He was so helpless. He wished he lived with Kushina and Minato instead of his distant and abusive father.

Sasuke ignored the dull ache in his hand and cleaned the blood from his knuckles and fingers. He knew he slipped but he was too angry to care.

The raven opened the door once he cleaned himself up and froze in place when he heard the icy voice of his father.

"What. Did. You. Do!" Fugaku hissed at the young boy. He looked down and saw blood oozing from his hand.

Sasuke didn't look at the man in front of him. He knew his father wouldn't care. He'd care more about the broken mirror than the blood on his left hand.

He cradled his bloody hand and began to walk away from his father once his brain began to function well enough to move.

"Sasuke! Get back here!" Fugaku yelled. He was furious at the fact that the boy had broken his mirror.

Sasuke ignored the man and walked into the kitchen to grab a table cloth to wrap around his hand. Fugaku stormed into the room and grabbed Sasuke's arm roughly making him wince.

"Don't you dare ignore me." The man hissed slapping the young boy across his face.

Sasuke closed his eyes and felt his head spin from the impact. When Sasuke realized what had happened he rubbed his now reddened cheek and desperately tried to hold in the obscenities that wanted to come out of his mouth.

Fugaku saw the defiance in his son's eyes.

Sasuke clenched his bleeding fist wincing at the pain. He was trying so hard not to yell out in frustration.

Fugaku grabbed his son's hair roughly and dragged him into the living room. He was going to teach his son a lesson.

Sasuke closed his eyes and flinched at the pain he felt on his cranium. Fugaku shoved Sasuke on the sofa and grabbed a lamp cable.

"I'm gonna show you what happens when you ignore you're father." The man growled as he took of his shoe.

Something inside Sasuke snapped. This was enough. He had had enough of this. He wasn't going to stand by and take it any longer. Sasuke gathered all his courage and kicked his father in the stomach making him bend over in pain. The raven took the opportunity to run to the kitchen and grab his backpack.

"Fuck you!" The boy yelled and slammed the door shut.

* * *

"Sasuke," the nurse gasped at the heaving boy in her office "what happened to your hand?"

Sasuke looked up at the short-haired woman "I fell down and scrapped my hand in some glass." Sasuke knew it was wrong to lie but he couldn't tell Shizune the truth. He didn't want anyone to know that his father abused him.

Shizune raised a brow at the boy but she didn't question him. She grabbed her first aid kit and gestured the little raven over to the examining chair.

She cleaned up his wound and removed a couple of small shards of glass that managed to get stuck in the dried blood.

Sasuke wined as the iodine solution touched his open flesh.

"It's going to sting a bit, it's pretty deep."

She continued to clean the lacerations on his knuckles and then put some antibiotic ointment.

When she applied the ointment the pain was reduced to a dull ache.

"Thankfully you didn't need stiches but be more careful next time Sasuke." Shizune wrapped the gauze around his hand and smiled when he nodded.

"I think you should go home I'm going to call your father so he can pick you up." The woman said as she pulled out Sasuke's record.

"No!" Sasuke blurted out loudly. He had meant for it to come out calm and collected but he was feeling startled and anxious.

Shizune stopped abruptly and looked at the boy.

"I mean he's at work right now. Can you call Kushina or Minato instead? My mom put them on my emergency card before she passed away." Sasuke felt his nerves grow at the way Shizune was eyeing him.

She didn't question the raven but made the call nonetheless.

Sasuke sighed in relief. He didn't want to be home especially after what had happened.

"Ok Sasuke Kushina will be here in 10 minutes."

* * *

"Sasuke what happened?" Kushina asked sternly "and don't lie to me because you know I'll know."

Sasuke frowned. He knew the woman was right. Kushina knew Sasuke like the back of her hand. She practically raised him. Sasuke sighed. There was no point in lying anyways.

"I punched the mirror." The raven said ignoring the surprised stare he was getting.

"What else?"

"That's all."

"Sasuke how did you get that scratch on your lip?"

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. He brushed his fingertips to his lips and winced. He didn't even notice the gash on his lip.

"Sasuke… sweetie please tell me"

The raven could hear the pleading tone. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Fugaku slapped me and he dragged me to the living room to teach me a lesson but he didn't get a chance to because I kicked him in the stomach and told him to fuck off." Sasuke glanced at the woman. She clenched the wheel making her knuckles turn white. She was furious at the man. How dare he put his hands on a child like that?! She just wanted to kick the living daylights out of him!

"I'll send Minato over for your things when he gets home ok?" The woman patted Sasuke on his shoulder soothingly.

Sasuke only nodded and sighed.

It was quiet for a moment. Kushina didn't really know what to say to the raven haired boy. She just wanted to hug Sasuke and kiss him for hours just like she did with Naruto when he was sad or feeling scared, but she knew Sasuke would feel uncomfortable. He would occasionally hug her and Minato when he felt like it but sadly life made him grow up too fast.

She scowled. After Mikoto and Itachi passed away Fugaku isolated himself and became distant and cold. Sasuke was left alone and he had to fend for himself when he didn't stay over at their home during the school year. The little Uchiha didn't express emotions like a 10 year-old would. He handled them like most adults did. He kept them to himself.

She glanced at Sasuke and knew what would cheer him up.

"Naruto is gonna be real happy to see you ya know. He couldn't wait to see you all week. He was singing all over the house yesterday." Kushina smiled.

Sasuke's heart swelled and he couldn't help the small smile on his face. He knew the blonde loved to sing. It was kind of annoying sometimes especially when they ate. The dobe would hum random songs he'd heard on the radio or on TV.

He enjoyed when the blonde would perform for him when they'd play. He and Naruto would make a stage in his room and put chairs and place toys and stuffed animals on them and Sasuke would be in the 'crowd' and cheer for the blonde when he came out.

The first time he heard the blonde sing he was shocked. He was a great singer! He could hear Naruto sing all day if he could.

Sasuke raised a brow as he saw the familiar building. It was Naruto's school. What were they doing here?

Kushina must have read his mind because she answered his unspoken question.

"Wait here ok… I'm going to take Naru out early."

Sasuke's stomach fluttered in anticipation.

* * *

Naruto was humming while he drew a picture. He drew a picture of his pet frog and his family and Sasuke.

"Who's that Naruto?" His best friend asked.

Naruto looked at his friend and grabbed a black crayon "That's Sasuke he's my best friend in the whole world" the blonde smiled widely and noticed the frown on his friends chubby face.

The brunette crossed his arms and pouted "I thought I was you're best friend."

Naruto chuckled and punched the boys arm playfully "Dummy you are my best friend Kiba, but Sasuke is a different kind of friend."

Kiba cocked his head to the side not really understanding what the blonde boy meant but he didn't question him he was just glad that Naruto still considered him his best friend. Naruto was about to draw a big yellow sun until he heard Iruka-sensei call for him.

"Yes sensei?"

"You're going home early today Naruto pack your things and then go to the office ok, your mom is waiting for you. Don't forget to do your homework."

Naruto saluted his teacher getting a smile in return. The blonde packed his things and waved goodbye to Kiba.

* * *

Naruto hummed a random tune while kicking stones across the school yard.

Finally he reached the office and he ran up to his mother and gave her a big kiss on the cheek.

"Come on honey let's go."

Naruto held him mom's hand as he waved goodbye to the office staff.

"Why am I going home early?" Naruto asked curiously.

Kushina looked at her son and just smiled "you'll see"

Naruto spotted the familiar blue car and saw a figure inside. He squinted his eyes and tried to see if he could make out the form inside. As they got closer he saw a familiar mop of raven hair and ran towards the car.

"Sasuke!"

* * *

**Here is chapter 2. Tell me what you think. Should I continue or not? Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all so much! I'm glad most of you are enjoying it so far! Here is chapter 3 I hope you enjoy. Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors. Just wanted to remind you all that this story may be a little slow paced put bear with me :3 Oh and I know the chapters are a little short but they will get longer as the story progresses :) **

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Sasuke opened the car door and Naruto stopped. He eyed Sasuke's bandaged hand and cut lip and within seconds he was by Sasuke's side.

"What happened to Sasuke?" the blonde cocked his head and carefully touched the raven's hand feeling the texture of the gauze under his fingertips. Naruto held the injured hand and looked up to Sasuke with concerned eyes.

Sasuke felt a pang at his heart. He didn't like lying to Naruto. The blonde knew all his most intimate secrets, dreams, and fears. The only thing he hid from the blonde boy was his personal life at home. He didn't want the blonde too feel sorry for him. He hated getting people's pity.

"Don't worry Naruto I'm fine." Sasuke tried to avoid the question but he knew Naruto wouldn't let it go.

Naruto nodded and didn't question Sasuke for the moment. He pulled Sasuke carefully into the back seat of Kushina's car so they could sit together.

"Oh Sasuke…. Guess what?"

"What?"

"I got a new pet!" Naruto yelled making his mom giggle at his enthusiasm. She loved seeing Naruto beam and smile. He was always a happy boy but he seemed even happier whenever Sasuke was around.

* * *

Naruto pulled Sasuke to his room to finally introduce him to his pet frog.

"Sasuke I know Gama-chan is gonna like you. I've had him for 3 weeks now and he is so cute…" the blonde babbled on about his frog.

Sasuke laughed.

Naruto opened the door to his room and led Sasuke to the medium sized tank.

"Gama-chan this is Sasuke."

Sasuke raised a brow as he heard the frog croak.

"Do you wanna hold him?" Naruto said to the raven as he opened the tank and reached in.

"It's ok."

"Are you sure?" Naruto pulled his hand out and pouted at the raven. He guessed Sasuke didn't really like frogs.

"You don't like Gama-chan huh?" Naruto pouted and Sasuke chuckled.

"I do it's just I can't hold him properly with my hand bandaged like this." Sasuke explained to Naruto making the boy pout again. He wanted Sasuke to hold his frog but he guessed Sasuke was right.

"But I'll try to pet him if that'll make you feel better."

Naruto grinned and got on his toes to reach for the slippery amphibian.

Naruto had the slimy frog in his hands and laughed.

Sasuke ran his finger over the frog's spine feeling the moist skin of the green amphibian. The frog croaked and Naruto laughed.

"He likes you Sasuke."

After Sasuke had pet Gama-chan Naruto put him back into his tank and fed him. Sasuke watched through the glass and occasionally tapped it getting the frog to look at him and croak.

"Hey Sasuke do you think Aoda would like me?" The blonde asked curiously as he thought about Sasuke's pet snake.

"Yeah he will. I always talk to him about you." Sasuke admitted.

Naruto smiled widely at the idea that Sasuke would talk to his snake about him.

"About what…Sasuke?"

Sasuke smiled "I tell him that you're a great singer and that you have bright blue eyes and golden blonde hair and a nice smile. I also told him that you are a dobe."

Naruto chuckled and punched Sasuke in the arm playfully.

"Don't call me that teme."

The two boys laughed as they exchanged playful punches.

"When Kushina and Minato fall asleep we should watch a movie." Sasuke smirked as he pinned Naruto down on the carpet.

Naruto laughed "Ok. I like the action movies they're the best but I don't really like when the adults kiss."

Naruto scrunched his face making Sasuke smirk.

Sasuke took off his backpack and unpacked his things.

"You want some snacks?" He asked the blonde as he took out the chips and cookies he had packed.

"Yeah!"

* * *

"That was a good movie Sasuke. I'm glad I closed my eyes when the adults started to get naked. That was nasty."

"I know. I closed my eyes when the woman took off her shirt." The raven admitted making Naruto blush.

It was around midnight and the two boys were on the blonde's bed. They weren't really tired. The two had snuck downstairs and broke into the pantry to grab some soda and red bull that Minato kept in the fridge.

Now the boys were wide awake but they couldn't be loud or else they'd wake up Naruto's parents and they both agreed that Kushina was a scary lady when she was angry.

The boys had played ninjas, they played board games and they even jumped on the bed.

"What do you want to do now Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he continued to bounce on the bed.

Sasuke dipped every time the mattress sunk from Naruto bouncing on it.

He thought for a moment.

"Let's play some video games."

Naruto laughed "No way I always win you're a horrible gamer teme."

Sasuke glared at the dobe but he was right he wasn't really good at playing video games. Now that he thought about it he wasn't good at anything. His dad always told him he was a good for nothing boy and that he had no talents. The boy frowned.

Naruto stopped jumping and cocked his head to the side and wondered why Sasuke was frowning.

"Hey Sasuke what's wrong?" the blonde asked his friend concerned.

Sasuke clenched his fists and punched the mattress multiple times.

Naruto watched wide eyed as his friend lashed out on the mattress mumbling obscenities.

"Sasuke stop. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Naruto tried to console his friend feeling guilty. Maybe Sasuke was upset because he said he was terrible at video games.

Sasuke abruptly stopped fighting back the howl that ached to come out.

"No it's not that it's something else." The raven said through clenched teeth.

Naruto stayed silent and waited for Sasuke to continue. The raven lay on the mattress and covered his eyes.

"Sasuke please tell me why you got sad." Naruto lay close to the raven haired boy and turned to look at him.

"It's nothing forget about it."

Sasuke turned his face to look at Naruto. The blonde was pouting and his eyes were full of concern and worry making Sasuke feel worse.

The boy sighed.

"It's just that my father always tells me I'm not good at anything."

Naruto frowned and poked Sasuke's forehead making Sasuke open his eyes and sit up quickly.

Naruto did the same and smiled.

"Dummy your dad's stupid if he thinks that then but you know what Sasuke?"

Sasuke raised a brow and leaned closer to the blonde almost like if the blonde was going to tell him the biggest secret in the world.

"I know what you're good at?" Naruto took Sasuke's hand into his.

Sasuke watched curiously and felt warmth all over his body at Naruto's touch.

"You're good at being my best friend Sasuke." Naruto said as he smiled and hugged the raven haired boy.

Sasuke's heart stopped and his breath was taken in that short instance. He wondered why he was feeling this. He wrapped his arms around Naruto and didn't let go afraid that the warm feeling would disappear.

"You're my best friend too Naruto."

* * *

**Chapter 3 for you I hope you enjoyed. Tell me what you think I appreciate your reviews, favorites and follows it means a lot to me. Thank you all sooo much :DD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for your reviews! I really appreciate it. Thank you also for the favorites and follows. Here is chapter 4 I hope you enjoy it and sorry for any grammar and spelling errors.**

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes to the sound of whimpering filling the room. The blonde rubbed his eyes and felt the mattress dip. He looked around the dark room and saw the clock on his end table. It was only 4: 15 in the morning. He should still be asleep.

"…Nhg…"

Naruto shook sleep out of his head and saw Sasuke sweating and his breathing was starting to become harsh. Naruto tried to wake him up by shaking him gently but the raven wouldn't budge. Sasuke began to kick and thrash around. The raven flailed his arms and began to cover his face. Naruto was beginning to panic. He didn't know what was happening to Sasuke.

"Sasuke wake up…" Naruto shook the raven again but it didn't seem to work.

Suddenly Sasuke sat up and didn't move.

Naruto looked at his face and saw that the raven was still asleep.

Naruto was somewhat confused. He was going to lay Sasuke back down until he saw that Sasuke was crying.

"….Sasuke…." The blonde said. He was starting to get worried.

Sasuke didn't answer to his name being called which made Naruto think that maybe he was still asleep.

Sasuke began to cry silently.

Naruto moved carefully and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's frame. Sasuke only leaned into the touch but continued to cry.

"Don't cry Sasuke its ok. I'm here. I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you ok." Naruto stroked the Uchiha's hair and whispered the same words over and over again.

After about 30 minutes Sasuke finally seemed to have calmed down.

Naruto lay down besides Sasuke making sure that Sasuke was ok. He seemed to be relaxed now and his breathing was back to normal.

"That was weird." Naruto yawned and rubbed his eyes he was going to have to tell Sasuke what happened in the morning.

* * *

Naruto awoke to the alluring smell of his mother's delicious home cooking. The blonde boy sat up in his bed and stretching the kinks out of his limbs and then rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, he looked to his left and saw that Sasuke was still asleep his arm thrown over his eyes and a soft snore escaping his lips.

Naruto didn't want to wake Sasuke up just yet he knew that Sasuke got grumpy in the mornings especially since the incident that happened just a few hours ago might have affected his sleep. So he tried to quietly get off of his bed and walked over to his closet to put on his fox slippers.

The boy began to hum and with pep in his step. He walked down the stairs and made his way into the kitchen seeing his mother cook pancakes and bacon while his father set the table.

"Morning dad," a small smile tugged at his lips as his father greeted him with a warm hug.

"Good morning Naruto." Minato greeted as he continued to set the table.

"Morning ma, I could smell the food from my room it smells so good." Naruto chuckled.

Kushina washed her hands and turned off the stove. She noticed Naruto was glowing today. Her son indeed was happiest when Sasuke was around. Speaking of Sasuke…

"Good morning sweetie, is Sasuke still asleep?" Kushina asked seeing that the raven was nowhere in sight.

Naruto nodded "Yeah he's still asleep I didn't want to wake him up until breakfast was ready." Naruto tip toed trying to get a juice pouch that was in the top shelf of the pantry.

"Why don't you go wake Sasuke up Naru so we could start eating?" Minato said as he helped his son get the juice pouch.

"Ok dad." Naruto bit his bottom lip anxiously "Um dad?"

"Hmm?" Minato stopped what he was doing and looked at his son curiously.

"When a person kicks and moves a lot in their sleep and um… flails their arms and makes noises and whimpers and uh… cries but doesn't wake up what does that mean?" Naruto asked.

Minato raised a brow and wondered why Naruto would ask such a question. He figured it had something to do with Sasuke. If he had to take a guess the raven was probably having a night terror. Minato tried not to frown in front of Naruto knowing he would question him but Sasuke must be stressed or he's been sleep deprived. Poor boy he wish he could help god knows he's told the authorities but when you're the head of the department it's your word against theirs. It pissed him off that Fugaku would abuse his power and lie telling the department that he was making it all up and it disturbed him even more that Sasuke asked him and Kushina to let it go and not try to get the authorities involved to avoid more trouble with his father.

"Dad?"

Minato was brought back from his bitter thoughts "Well Naruto that person might have had a night terror. It's hard to wake them up and if they do wake up they'll be confused. Sometimes they won't even know it happened."

Naruto nodded at the information and tapped his chin "Why does it happen?"

"It usually happens when the person is stressed, sleep deprived, or if the person has a fever." Minato smiled. He was glad that Naruto was a selfless boy and not like his coworkers' children. Jeez they were a pain.

With the new information Naruto smiled and was about to leave the room before his dad stopped him.

"Before you go… do you know what happened to my pack of red bull that was in the fridge?" Minato eyed his son with a suspicious smile tugging at his lips.

"Nope why dad?" Naruto asked rubbing the back of his neck and laughing nervously.

"Hmmm…"

"Welp I'm gonna go wake Sasuke up hehe…" Naruto ran out of the kitchen.

Finally away from the adults the boy began to hum and sing a song he had heard in the movie they watched a few hours ago. He was so excited for today. He had an idea of how to make Sasuke feel better. Then he remembered what Sasuke told him. He couldn't believe that Sasuke's dad was being an idiot and thinking such horrible things about the raven. Sasuke was the greatest person he knew. How could his dad think that he was good for nothing? That was a lie. Sasuke was good at so many things. He was good at drawing, he was good with animals, he was good at sneaking stuff past adults and most importantly he was good at being his friend. If he could he'd slap the man across his face.

Naruto finally reached his door and opened it slowly. He saw that Sasuke was already up and making the bed.

"Morning Sasu-chan." Naruto teased. He knew Sasuke didn't like to be called that and the blonde boy chuckled already predicting the raven's reaction.

"Don't call me that dobe." Sasuke tossed a pillow at the blonde.

"Haha you missed me." Naruto continued to tease making Sasuke snort.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"You looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake you until breakfast was ready." The blonde boy threw the pillow that was previously at his feet onto his bed and walked to Sasuke's side.

Sasuke's nose was assaulted by the delicious aroma of Kushina's home cooking. It made his heart twist. The smell of pancakes reminded him of his mother making breakfast on a Saturday morning when she stayed home from work.

Naruto saw how Sasuke's face twisted with emotion.

"Sasuke are you alright?" Naruto asked taking the raven out of his thoughts.

"Yeah why?"

"Just asking you looked like you were day dreaming."

Sasuke stayed quiet.

"Hey Sasuke what were you dreaming last night you seemed really scared?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto like he had grown two heads. He didn't remember dreaming anything scary nor did he remember waking up because of a nightmare.

"Dobe… I have no idea what you're saying. Now come on I'll race you to the kitchen. I bet I'll bet you."

His dad was right. Sasuke did have a night terror. He really didn't remember what happened. Well he had an idea to make Sasuke feel better but for now he was going to beat Sasuke down the stairs.

The two boys exited the room and ran down the stairs.

"I won!" yelled the blonde.

Sasuke chuckled "No way. You only won because I let you win."

Naruto snorted and took a seat.

"Good morning Minato. Good morning Kushina. Thank you for the breakfast."

Minato and Kushina smiled at the boy and began to serve the meal.

* * *

"What do you want to do now Naruto?" Sasuke asked. They had just returned home from an outing with some of Minato's friends. They had all gone to the park and played while the adults talked about boring work.

Naruto grinned.

"I have an idea!"

Sasuke raised a brow but before he could ask the blonde was already out of sight.

Naruto took the cushions from the couch and brought them to the room. The raven offered to help but Naruto wouldn't let him. He just watched how he took blankets and pillows and put them over chairs and shelves. Once Naruto was finished he made Sasuke go out of the room.

-A few minutes later-

"Alright Sasuke you can come in now!"

Sasuke opened the door and saw a colorful sign with pictures of frogs and foxes that said: _The Uzumaki Palace is proud to present our best performer Naruto! Come on in and see just how cute and awesome this singer is._

Sasuke smirked leave it to Naruto to toot his own horn. Sasuke almost laughed as he reread the sign.

Naruto had one of his dad's coats on and a top hat from his Halloween costume last year and greeted Sasuke as he approached him.

"Hello sir welcome to Uzumaki Palace. Do you have a ticket to see the show?" Naruto tired not to laugh as he saw Sasuke smirk at him.

"No but I was personally invited." Sasuke played along trying not to laugh at the cute expression on the dobe's face.

"What's your name?"

"Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto's face twisted into a wide grin "Uchiha! I heard from Naruto that you were very close friends."

Sasuke smirked and nodded.

"Yes we are. He could be a dobe at times but I wouldn't change that for anything."

Naruto's eyes twinkled at the way Sasuke talked about him. He felt his face grow hot and he blushed. He eyed the way Sasuke's eyes were full of amusement.

Naruto poked his tongue out at the raven making him chuckle.

"He told me that you were a teme and that you like to call him dobe but he also said he wouldn't change anything about you because he likes you the way you are." Naruto smiled wide and Sasuke's breath caught in his throat.

Why was he feeling this? He recently started to feel butterflies in his stomach. Was Naruto becoming a crush? No way but then again he has never felt this way about anyone before. Sasuke shook the idea out of his head. What was he thinking? They were just friends. That's. All.

Naruto saw the way Sasuke knitted his brows together in thought. He took it as his cue to drag Sasuke into the fort he built.

"Come on in the show's about to start." Naruto dragged Sasuke by his arm into the fort that opened to the other side of the room where the blonde's bed was.

Sasuke took a seat on the floor as Naruto climbed up on his bed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are proud to present one of the most talented, charming and most handsomest performer… give a round of applause for Naruto!"

Sasuke clapped.

Naruto jumped off his bed and hid behind the mattress for a little taking off his top hat and putting on one of his dad's bow ties around his neck. The blonde peeked at the corner to see Sasuke smiling. Yes! His plan was working.

Naruto jumped back on his bed and smiled.

"Hello everyone! I see that my special guest has arrived." Naruto pointed at Sasuke asking him to come up on "stage" with him by extending his hand.

Sasuke raised a brow and wondered what the blonde dobe was up to but he took the hand into his and was pulled up onto the bed. That feeling didn't go unnoticed by the boy. Sasuke felt those stupid butterflies again when Naruto touched his hand.

Sasuke sat down besides Naruto and watched him. The way his pink plump lips moved as he babbled on about who knows what, the way his eyes twinkled with delight and passion and the way his hair swayed with his movements and how they would fall over his eyes occasionally.

"This is a special song that I want to dedicate to my friend tonight. I hope he likes it and I want him to know that if he ever feels sad or lonely that he should think of this song and sing it to himself so he remembers me." Naruto smiled and hugged his friend.

Sasuke covered his lips trying to hide the wide smile. Naruto really was his special someone.

* * *

**Chapter 4 for you all I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought about this chapter I really appreciate it. Again thank you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is Chapter 5 Everyone! I hope you like it. Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors and also sorry for any OOC. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

Sasuke was in the bathroom looking at his reflection. He noticed that he wasn't disgusted with what he saw. He had just finished showering deciding it was a good idea since Naruto had gone with Minato to the grocery store. He raised a brow at his reflection and a smile tugged at his lips. Three weeks had passed and they were in the last week of July and so much has happened. Most days they stayed home and watched movies or played outside. Sometimes they got ice cream or went to the park.

Naruto always made anywhere they went fun.

Minato had taken them to the beach for Kushina's birthday. It was his first time going and he wanted to go there again someday. He remembered the soothing sound of the ocean waves and the chill of the mist hitting his face. The sea air reminding him of his mother, she always told him that when she was his age she always loved going to the beach. He remembered how Naruto had told him to wiggle his toes in sand and Naruto laughing at the way his face scrunched at the strange feeling. Sasuke dragged his fingers across his palm feeling the warmth from Naruto's hand again.

The blonde boy had dragged him into the salty water and they both jumped as a wave approached them. Sasuke fell from the force. Naruto laughed and pointed at the raven making him blush. He remembered the way the blonde dobe extended his hand helping him up before another wave came.

Sasuke brushed his teeth remembering when Kushina took them both to a summer carnival on his birthday. He remembered watching Minato and Kushina sharing kisses making Naruto giggle and Sasuke smirk. Sasuke almost laughed when he remembered how Naruto clung to him when they went on a ride that spun.

That was the best birthday. He was glad he didn't spend it alone or with his father.

* * *

"We're home!" Naruto yelled as he entered the home.

Kushina poked her head from the living room and went to go greet Minato with a hug and kiss to the cheek. She took the groceries from his hands and placed them on the counter.

"Ma where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he rummaged through the grocery bags.

"He's in your room sweetie."

When Naruto found the item he was looking for he said thanks and ran towards his room.

The blonde opened his door slowly and poked his head.

Sasuke was reading a book and when he heard the door click he looked at the door and met the gaze of his friend.

"Sasuke guess what?" Naruto asked as he walked towards Sasuke.

The raven set aside his book and raised a brow.

"I asked my dad to buy me Hot Cheetos" Naruto brought the bag out from behind his back and handed them to Sasuke "I wanted to try them with you!"

Sasuke raised a brow and smiled at the blonde boy. He was so adorable.

"Ok let's try them. Are you sure you can handle them?"

Naruto laughed making Sasuke smile "Uzumaki Naruto can handle anything!"

"Alright if you say so…"

Sasuke opened the bag and scrunched his nose at the smell that came out.

They both took a cheeto out of the bag and looked at how the red powder stained their fingers.

"On 3 ok Sasuke…" Naruto was getting nervous he didn't want to seem like a baby who couldn't handle the supposed hot Cheetos in front of Sasuke. His mouth began to water before he started to count.

"1…2…3"

A crunch filled the room.

When the two boys finished chewing Sasuke smirked seeing the way Naruto began to jump up and down on his bed.

"How was it Naru-chan?" Sasuke teased.

"It's not that spicy." Naruto grabbed another one just to prove it. Sasuke rolled his eyes knowing that the blonde boy was lying.

He wasn't a very good liar plus he knew the blonde didn't really like spicy food.

The blonde munched on the chip and saw the amused look on Sasuke's face.

"What about you?"

"Not bad…." Sasuke put his hand inside the bag and grabbed 3 Cheetos and put them in his mouth.

After about 10 minutes the Cheetos where gone and Naruto pounced on his bed trying to ignore the burning on his tongue. Sasuke was just sitting there watching the way Naruto pounced on the bed. He sucked off the red pounder from his fingertips.

The snack wasn't too spicy. It just had a nice kick on his taste buds.

Naruto saw the way his raven haired friend sucked on his fingers and did the same oblivious to the fact that Sasuke was staring.

Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off of the way Naruto's lips wrapped around his finger. Sasuke felt himself get warm on his face. He tried looking away but he couldn't. He was too fascinated. He knew his face would have a pink tint. He was glad that the blonde hadn't noticed.

"I think I'm going to go get some water. Do you want me to bring you a glass?" The blonde boy asked oblivious to the blush on his friends face.

"Sure."

When Naruto left the room the raven tugged his hair in frustration what was wrong with him.

First it started out with the strange dreams of him and Naruto kissing or holding hands and getting married when they were older. Then it was the touching. Whenever Naruto touched him he felt the warm touch and melted into goo just like those girls in his class did when they had crushes.

What the hell?!

To make it more frustrating, now he wanted to kiss the blonde on the lips! Why was this happening to him?!

Sasuke was brought out of his thoughts when his friend entered the room with the glasses of water.

"Here you go Sasuke" Naruto handed the glass to his friend and sighed sadly.

Sasuke took a sip of his water and saw the sad look on the dobe's face.

"What's wrong?"

"I heard my mom and dad say something." Naruto put his glass down and shifted next to Sasuke.

The raven set his glass down as well.

"I heard my mom tell my dad that your dad called."

Sasuke tensed and his heart stopped for a moment. His dad called.

Naruto continued "I heard my mom say that your dad was going to come pick you up a week earlier. I heard my dad say that he was really angry that they said no that they would take you to your house the night before school started."

Sasuke clenched and unclenched his fists trying to calm his nerves. He couldn't go home. Not yet.

"My dad looked really upset. I think your dad said no. He's coming to pick you up on Friday."

Sasuke felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest. He didn't want to go home. He wanted to stay here with Naruto. He didn't really care about the beating he was going to get when he got home. He was more concerned about missing Naruto and his family that hurt way more than the beatings. He was also dreading the verbal and emotional abuse.

You know that saying "sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me" well that's a big fucking lie. Words hurt. A lot.

He'd rather get beat up by his father than having him emotionally scar him. At least the physical cuts and bruises healed. The words scarred you for life. He knew that those where the ones that would take longer to overcome.

Sasuke shook his head to repress the dark thoughts and saw Naruto pouting.

Naruto pouted. He didn't want Sasuke to go home early. He wanted Sasuke to say with him. It was not fair! Sasuke always left the night before school but now he had to leave a week early. He wanted to cry but he had to put on a brave face.

Sasuke saw the cute pout and the sad eyes. His heart twisted at the thought of his lips touching the boy's plush ones.

Naruto laid his head on the raven's shoulder and Sasuke wrapped his arm around him.

"I want to give you something." Sasuke got off of the bed and went over to his backpack. He rummaged through his clothing.

He pulled out his favorite shirt.

"Here whenever you miss me you can wear this."

Naruto looked at the shirt. He couldn't believe that Sasuke was giving it to him! He knew that this was his favorite shirt.

"Sasuke but that's your favorite shirt!"

Sasuke chuckled "I know but I want you to have it."

Naruto's eyes sparkled with joy. Naruto's sadness went away and he hugged Sasuke.

"Thanks Sasuke!" Naruto went over to his dresser and grabbed his frog wallet "here… I want you to have this too."

Sasuke took the wallet in his hands and his heart twisted. He didn't care if it looked goofy. He knew that the wallet meant a lot to Naruto. He had told him how his Godfather Jiraya gave it to him before he passed away and he knew that Naruto really loved that perverted old man.

He was going to use it no matter how ridiculous he looked.

"Thanks Naruto. This means a lot to me."

The two boys smiled at each other.

"Let's go outside and play." Naruto dragged the raven by the arm and they both ran outside.

* * *

Sasuke pulled on his swim trunks and looked in the mirror. Tomorrow he would be going home and back to that miserable excuse of a home. Time went by so fast. It was almost September and school would be starting again.

The boy sighed. He didn't want to go. In reality he wanted to cry, he wanted to scream, he wanted to kick and punch and just throw a big tantrum but that wasn't him. He was a fighter; he had to put on that strong emotionless face he showed the world.

He needed to show his piece of shit father that he didn't care anymore. He needed to show his father that he couldn't break him. That he was strong.

"Sasuke are you almost done!"

Naruto yelled through the door taking Sasuke out of his thoughts.

The Uchiha had thought long about what he was about to do. It was now or never.

Sasuke opened the door and saw Naruto with his obnoxious orange trunks.

"Come on! I want to go swim already." Naruto dragged Sasuke towards the pool.

Naruto let go of Sasuke's hand and jumped right into the water making a big splash. When he rose he splashed Sasuke earning a glare from the boy.

"Come on Sasuke the water isn't cold."

Naruto loved swimming with Sasuke. He would always give him piggy back rides in the water or they'd race to see who the best swimmer was.

Naruto was starting to get impatient with the raven haired boy so he decided he'd help Sasuke come in.

Naruto got out of the pool and told the raven that he was going to go get something.

Sasuke just nodded and didn't give it a second thought.

Naruto was grinning like a Cheshire cat and sneaked behind Sasuke pushing him into the water with a splash.

Naruto hunched over in laughter and Sasuke just shivered and glared at the blonde boy.

"Idiot I'm going to g-get you back."

"Next time don't take so long" Naruto laughed and jumped back into the water and got on Sasuke's back.

* * *

"Today was a lot of fun. I can't believe we stayed in the pool till night time." Naruto said as the two lay in bed.

"I know."

"Alright boys… time to go to sleep its very late." Minato said ruffling both boys damp hair.

After about an hour of being in the pool Kushina and Minato joined them and they began to play marco polo and when they got bored they jumped into the water to see who could make the biggest splash with their cannon ball.

Minato won that one.

After they all had showered they ordered pizza and watched movies till midnight. It really was a fun day!

"Goodnight sweeties. We love you." Kushina kissed Naruto and Sasuke's forehead before the couple went off to bed.

"Sasuke are you awake?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sleepy?"

"Not really. You?"

"Me neither."

It was now or never. Do it now Sasuke.

Sasuke's heart thumped in his ears and he could feel the warmth radiate through the blondes body. The boy swallowed hard before he began to speak.

"Naruto I'm going to do something ok but don't get mad or scared."

Naruto felt the mattress dip as Sasuke sat up.

Sasuke could hear the blonde's breathing. He hovered over Naruto and kissed his soft lips. He felt his stomach flop.

Those lips were so soft.

Naruto was shocked to feel Sasuke's lips against his. He was even more shocked when he didn't pull back or push the raven off.

He liked the kiss. It was soft and sweet.

He was almost disappointed when the boy pulled away.

"What was that for?" Naruto asked softly still dazed from the sweet kiss.

"I don't know I just been wanting to do that for a while now and now that I've done it I feel better. Did you like it?"

He was glad that the room was dark. He knew he was blushing.

"Y-yes. Your lips are soft and… f-feel good."

Sasuke smiled glad that the room was dark "Me too. Your lips are soft too."

Naruto's heart fluttered in his chest. Sasuke liked kissing him! He didn't know just how much Sasuke liked him.

"Let's get some sleep now."

"Ok. Goodnight Sasuke"

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes to find that Sasuke wasn't beside him. He sat up and stretched the kinks out of his neck and limbs. He looked over the room and saw Sasuke packing his things.

Oh yeah…

Sasuke was leaving.

Naruto was sad but then he remembered the kiss they shared.

Naruto got off of his bed and was by Sasuke's side.

"Do you really have to leave? I want you to stay with me" Naruto helped Sasuke pack his things.

"I know I don't want to leave but I have to. Your mom already told me that my dad is on his way."

Sasuke was in a sour mood. He didn't want to go home he wanted to stay with Naruto.

"Hey Sasuke…"

Sasuke turned around and suddenly felt lips against his.

Naruto pulled away with a smile and a light blush adorning his cheeks "I'm gonna miss you."

Sasuke smiled "Me too."

The raven kissed the blonde again happy that the hewas ok with him kissing him. Naruto's kisses did help his mood. A little.

"Naruto you can't tell anyone about this ok. This has to be between us."

Naruto nodded. He knew that if the adults found out they'd be in serious trouble.

"I promise."

* * *

**Some progress don't you think? I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Don't forget to review or let me know what I need to do to improve this story. Is it going at a good enough pace? Too slow? Too fast? Let me know. Thank you for those who followed and reviewed I really appreciate it! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again everyone! Thanks for the follows and reviews for this story. I'm so close to 20 reviews and it's all thanks to you! Here is Chapter 6. It's starting to move along. So I hope you like the development and the pace so far. Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors. Sorry if Sasu or Naru are OOC too. I try to keep them in character hehe.**

******This chapter has a little bit of experimentation between the two. So sorry if it makes you uncomfortable but I promise it's nothing too bad. But you have been warned.******

* * *

Chapter 6

Sasuke woke up from his sleep in the middle of the night with his arms flailing and in a cold sweat. He was heaving and clutching his chest trying desperately to calm down. He had had another nightmare. That was the fourth one this week. It had already been a month since he was back home and he was already feeling the stress.

When he had left Naruto's house and went into his father's car he didn't even get a chance to feel the slap that was given to his cheek. His father gave him a menacing glare telling him that he was going to get it.

When the Uchiha's had gotten into the home Fugaku slapped Sasuke again calling him names and cursing his existence. He was glad that the beating didn't last long. He was especially glad when his father left the home most likely to get drunk at a bar or just find anyone who was willing to let him fuck.

The month was hell but he tried to hide the bruises and stay out of his father's way. So far it was going good. He knew that his father was pissed off with the emotionless cold stare that he gave him. He hid everything so well and when his father came home smelling of alcohol and got mad at him for every little thing his mind would wander to when Naruto kissed him goodbye or when they shared their first kiss. It lessened the pain. A little.

The raven lay in bed letting his mind wander again. He missed Naruto. He missed him a lot. He missed Kushina and Minato too.

He looked at the frog wallet that was resting on the night stand beside his bed and smiled. The frog was ridiculous he knew that but that didn't mean other people could make fun of it. He had kicked one of his classmate's ass for calling it stupid and he got himself suspended. He got a beating for that but he didn't care it was worth it to him.

Sasuke woke up to his alarm going off and he smacked the device getting it to shut off. He got dressed he prepared his backpack with snacks and water and headed out the door. He glared and grunted with disgust as he saw his father passed out on the sofa with his uniform on.

Sasuke flicked off his drunken father and closed the door.

When he got to school the boy sat under a tree and took out a bag of hot Cheetos. It reminded him of Naruto. He wondered what the blonde boy was doing.

He wanted to kiss those plush lips again. His lips tingled at the thought.

* * *

"Sweetie it's time to wake up…" Kushina shook her son out of sleep gently. She walked over to the curtains and opened them filling the room with light.

Naruto yawned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Good morning ma." He said his voice a little hoarse.

"I'm going to go pack your lunch ok."

Naruto nodded and got off of bed and dressed. He was going to wear Sasuke's shirt again. He had been wearing it ever since Sasuke left a month ago.

Naruto put on the shirt and felt closer to Sasuke even if the raven was far away.

A smile tugged at his lips and he remembered the kiss they shared. He wanted to kiss those lips again. He wanted it to be vacation time.

"Naruto you're wearing that shirt again?" Minato asked with a raised brow. He found it curious that Naruto would wear that shirt every day.

"Mhm… It's my favorite shirt." Naruto smiled. He knew his parents would think it was a little strange but that's ok.

Sasuke had told him to wear the shirt when he missed him and he missed the boy every day.

"What's for breakfast?"

* * *

"Naruto, why do you keep wearing the same shirt? It's kinda nasty." Kiba asked teasing the blonde.

Naruto punched Kiba in the arm and pouted "Shut up. It's not nasty it's clean and I wear it because it's my favorite shirt."

Naruto crossed his arms and puffed out his cheeks when the kids in his group laughed at him. The boy just stuck his tongue out.

* * *

Sasuke was a little anxious. It was finally October. Fall was Sasuke's favorite season. The cool air hit his face as he walked to the store. Naruto's birthday would be in a couple of days.

He had already called Minato and asked if he could pick him up after school on Friday so he could sleep over and share the day with Naruto on his birthday which luckily for him it was on a Saturday.

He looked at all the items in the store and tried to see what he could get the blonde. So far his search was not too good. Everything in the store was too expensive. He only had managed to save 100 dollars. He kept on browsing and an orange plush caught his eye. It was an orange teddy bear with a blue scarf tied around its neck. Sasuke grabbed the plushy… surprisingly it reminded him of Naruto. The obnoxious color was the blonde's favorite color and the blue scarf was almost the color of his eyes.

He bought the bear and put it in his backpack thanking the woman and headed home.

* * *

"Ma when is dad coming!?" Naruto jumped on the sofa. He was so excited for two reasons 1)Sasuke was coming and 2)Tomorrow was his birthday!

Kushina giggled at her son's enthusiasm "Naru-chan your father will be here soon. He called and he's on his way."

"I can't wait." Naruto leaped from sofa to sofa trying to make time pass faster.

"We're home!"

Naruto ran out of the kitchen when his father came home.

"Finally dad you took forever"

"Don't exaggerate dobe." Sasuke smirked when he saw the blonde wearing his shirt.

Naruto ran up to Sasuke and gave him a big hug.

"You guys did take forever." Naruto laughed "come on I want to show you something. Thanks dad, thanks mom!"

Naruto dragged Sasuke up the stairs and into his room closing the door behind them.

"So what did you want to show me?"

Naruto kissed the raven's lips and hugged him.

"I just said that so we could be alone." Naruto admitted. He had missed his friend so much. He kissed him again.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around the boy and kissed back. He loved kissing Naruto. It had been too long.

"I missed you." Naruto kissed Sasuke again on the lips.

Sasuke smiled "I know. You're wearing my shirt."

Sasuke smirked and remembered the gift that was still in his backpack.

"Close your eyes Naruto."

Naruto did as he was told and a smile adorned his face. He loved surprises.

Sasuke pulled out the bear from his backpack "Open your eyes."

The boy squealed.

"Thanks Sasuke it's so cute!" Naruto hugged the orange bear tightly.

Sasuke kissed Naruto again until the door swung open. The two boys quickly pulled apart.

"Dude come on let's go outside and play before they call us to cut the cake."

"Kiba you idiot don't you knock!" The blonde flailed his arms and a blush covered his whiskered cheeks.

Sasuke glared at the idiot brunette and scowled.

* * *

Finally winter break was here! Naruto was cramming all his graded work into his backpack. He wanted to get home already.

He knew that Sasuke was going to stay with him again at his house. He was so excited he just wanted to kiss the boy and smother him.

"Naruto what's the rush?" Kiba asked raising a brow at the fidgety blonde.

"I just want to go home. Finally were going to go to winter break!"

Kiba laughed at his friend's eagerness.

* * *

Sasuke packed his things and went to school making sure that he packed all of his long sleeved sweaters and shirts. He didn't want Naruto or his famliy to see the bruises on his arms. For the last 2 months he had been very disruptive in school causing Fugaku to leave work early and having meetings with his principal and teacher. They told his father that he was being defiant in class and disrespecting school property. He had been suspended 2 times for fighting in school. Those 2 days were a nightmare!

His father locked him in his bedroom without food or water. Luckily for him his stupid dad didn't know that he had food and water stored in his secret compartment so. The worst was when his father came in and beat him with the belt. His back had been red and he couldn't lay on it for a few days.

He was so pissed off after his suspension was over. He was noncompliant to the teachers, he began to destroy school property and sometimes when one of his classmates annoyed him he'd kick their ass.

When he got home he would do the same. He would tell his dad to fuck off earning himself a big smack to the face sometimes when Sasuke wasn't afraid he'd kick his father in the shins and leave the house running. He'd sneak into is home at night when he was sure his father was passed out on the sofa.

But now he was going to leave on a very much needed vacation. He was going to be with Naruto and his family. He just wanted to hug the blonde and kiss him. He also wanted to watch some new movies that he managed to steal from the video store. They were rated R and he couldn't wait to see the blonde's face.

* * *

"Hey Sasuke..."

The two boys lay on the bed in each other's arms and looked up at the white ceiling.

"Hm?"

"I found out that some girl liked me."

Sasuke felt jealousy boil in his belly.

"Do you like her?"

He turned to Naruto and waited for the blonde to answer.

Naruto chuckled "No way!"

Sasuke sat up and kissed the blonde's forehead.

"Good" Sasuke hugged Naruto tighter and cupped his cheek and kissed his lips. He'd never get tired of doing that "when your parents go to sleep let's watch some movies. I got some new ones that I want to watch with you."

Naruto nodded his head in excitement.

* * *

"Ack… tell me when it's over"

Naruto shut his eyes and hid under his blanket while Sasuke just chuckled and rolled his eyes.

The couple was getting naked and Naruto almost saw the woman's breasts. He did not want to see woman's boobies! That was gross.

Sasuke on the other hand was more focused on the man's body. He was handsome but he knew Naruto was way cuter than the man in the movie.

"Is it over?" Naruto whispered.

"Yeah it's over."

Naruto pocked his head out of the covers and was greeted with the man's ass covering the screen and the woman under him moaning.

"YOU-!"

Sasuke glared at him with his index over his lips

"Idiot to you want to wake up your parents."

"Sorry but you lied" Naruto pouted and watched the screen. Now the woman was on top of the man and they both saw how they moved against each other. Naruto was curious as to why they were doing that.

"Hey Sasuke…?"

Before Sasuke could turn to face Naruto he was pushed on the bed and was on his back. Naruto put his legs on either side of him and Sasuke's eyes grew as big as saucers. He could see the small blush on Naruto's face and he knew that Naruto could see his blush too.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked trying not to hyperventilate.

"I'm doing what the couple is doing." Naruto craned his neck and glanced at the screen.

He leaned forward and was inches away from Sasuke.

He leaned in and kissed his lips.

Sasuke closed his eyes and wrapped his hand around the blonde's neck just like he had seen many times. He wrapped his hands in the boy's hair and with his free hand he ran his and along Naruto's back.

The raven was feeling strange. He had never felt this before. He felt good.

Naruto kissed his neck making him moan. Naruto stopped afraid that he was hurting Sasuke.

"Are you ok?" The boy asked with worry.

"Yeah…. It's just that that felt good."

"Really?" Naruto cocked his head.

"Yeah."

Sasuke sat up and pushed Naruto on his back. He climbed on top of him and did the same as Naruto. The raven kissed the blonde's lips and grabbed his hands and guided him towards his neck.

Naruto closed his eyes and felt all the different sensations going through his body. He felt tingly all over and his stomach felt like it was covered with butterflies.

When Sasuke kissed his neck feeling the warm tongue licking and sucking lightly on his neck he moaned just like Sasuke had. It did feel good!

"Sasuke… it feels so good." Naruto whispered in the raven's ear. Naruto tugged at the boy's hair gently and kissed his cheek.

When the two boys pulled apart they were panting their hearts racing in their ribcage.

"Wow… I've never felt t-that before." Naruto cuddled against Sasuke.

Sasuke turned off the television the room becoming dark.

"Me neither but I'm glad I did that with you."

"Me too."

* * *

**THANK YOU EVERYONE! Hope you enjoyed chapter 6. Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter and let's see if we can make it to 20 reviews.**

**Thank YOU! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone here is chapter 7. I hope you enjoy it. By the way, THANK YOU ALL FOR HELPING ME REACH MY 20 REVIEW MARK we missed it by 1 but it's alright. Thanks so much! Thank you to all who reviewed, followed and favorited this story it means a lot to me. Sorry for any grammar and spelling errors and if Sasu and Naru are a bit OOC. My new goal is 25 reviews ^^**

******Warning: more experimentation between the two boys.******

* * *

Chapter 7

A week had passed after Naruto and Sasuke's small encounter and the two always looked forward to being alone. Every night the two would do the same thing excited to feel and discover new sensations. Sasuke would put on the movies he had brought and him and Naruto would imitate the kissing scenes. Naruto would get on top of Sasuke and kiss his neck and lips and Sasuke did the same. Every night was they discovered new sensations. They always looked forward to the night time.

Sometimes they wouldn't even put on the movies they would just kiss in the dark and hold each other until they had fallen asleep.

The family was on their way to meet the Inuzuka family at a pizzeria downtown for dinner. Sasuke and Naruto held hands in the back seat under Sasuke's coat. Sasuke would occasionally squeeze the blonde boys hand and Naruto did the same. Naruto grabbed the coat and pulled it over their head sneaking kisses under the coat.

Naruto would giggle and Sasuke would smirk.

Kushina and Minato oblivious to the fact.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered into the raven's ear.

A small shiver ran up his spine at the warm breath against his ear.

"Hm?"

"I like holding your hand."

"Me too."

* * *

Sasuke lay on the floor with his arms behind his head. He couldn't sleep. He was too busy trying not to pull out his hair from the snoring boy on the other side of the bed.

Why did kiba have to sleep over? Why? The boy was too loud and obnoxious just like Naruto. He could handle Naruto but put them both together and they were annoying. Very. Annoying.

After the New Year's party at Kiba's house, Kiba asked Naruto if he could stay over and the blonde idiot accepted.

He was not happy. He didn't have a minute alone with the blonde and when he did Kiba would interrupt them. He was kind of jealous.

Naruto hadn't paid attention to him all evening. He felt left out.

That wasn't the worst part. The worst part was that Naruto had told him about the movies he had brought and making the three of them watch them together. He was uncomfortable.

Idiot.

He sat up and went to the bathroom trying not to step on Kiba in the dark. Then again that wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

Naruto was feeling a little down. It was almost that time again. The time where Sasuke went home for another 3 months. Winter break was over and the two would be going back to school in a week.

The two lay in bed watching the ceiling a comfortable silence between them. Naruto felt like vacation went by so fast. They had so much fun!

Sasuke looked over at Naruto. He couldn't believe that he left a small hickey on his neck. He smirked. They were kissing each other's necks last night and Sasuke decided to suck lightly leaving a small red mark on the blonde's neck.

Naruto blushed when he saw it.

"Hey Sasuke…?"

"Hm?"

Sasuke sat up tired of lying down.

Naruto did the same.

"You're going to middle school huh?"

Sasuke nodded "Yeah I am."

"Are you excited?" Naruto asked curiously.

"No not really. I don't want to deal with 6 classes, 6 different teachers and lots of different people all in one day." Sasuke admitted.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and kissed it.

The blonde boy smiled.

"Are you gonna miss me?" Naruto teased.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and punched Naruto on the arm playfully.

"Tch… don't ask stupid questions dobe ." Sasuke flicked the boy's forehead making Naruto smile.

* * *

Sasuke sat by Naruto's side. The blonde boy was all day in bed. He didn't even get up to eat his favorite meal at dinner. Sasuke was worried and so where his parents. He had been throwing up the little food he did eat and he had been coughing like crazy.

Minato had gone to the pharmacy and bought children's Motrin while Kushina made him some chicken noodle soup hoping it would help.

Naruto would cry from the discomfort he was feeling. He wished he could take the blonde's pain away. He hated seeing him like this.

After about an hour of giving Naruto the medicine Kushina and Minato left the room.

Sasuke placed his hand on Naruto's forehead. He was burning up.

"You're burning."

"My throat hurts so much." Naruto cried. He was bundled in his blankets.

"I'm going to go get you a glass of water ok." Sasuke's voice was low and gentle.

He got off of the bed for the first time since the morning and went to go get his dobe a cup of water. Hearing how Naruto was coughing in the background. He was starting to get really worried.

When Sasuke got to the kitchen he saw Minato getting his coat and car keys. He raised a brow. What was happening?

"I'm going to go get Naruto." Kushina said leaving the room as she put on her coat.

"Hey Sasuke…" Minato's voice was low "go get your coat. We're going to take Naruto to the hospital."

Sasuke's heart dropped to the floor. He hated hospitals and he knew Naruto hated them too.

"Is it that bad?" Sasuke asked worried. He knew the blonde was sick but he didn't think it was that serious.

"He has a fever of 100 degrees. He may have the flu but we just want to be sure he's ok. Tell Kushina I'll be waiting in the car ok." Minato ruffled Sasuke's hair and left Sasuke in the kitchen alone.

The boy went back up the stairs to see Kushina helping Naruto out of bed. He quickly went by her side and helped.

"Sweetie can you go get me his coat, beanie, gloves and a blanket from the closet please."

Sasuke complied with the demand and got the blonde's things. He was starting to get anxious. He could hear Naruto wailing in pain. He felt his breathing pick up a little. He felt like he was hyperventilating. He tried to relax.

"Here you go." Sasuke handed the items to Kushina who nodded in thanks.

"Honey we are going to the hospital ok. Maybe the doctor can help."

"Ma I-I don't like h-hospitals." Naruto's body ached with every movement.

"Naruto don't worry I'll be there with you." Sasuke went to go grab the bear he had given Naruto "here just in case the doctor won't let me go in with you that way you can pretend that I'm by your side."

Naruto sniffled and Kushina smiled. If she could she'd squeal but she didn't want to ruin the tender moment. She loved seen Sasuke's tender side. Those were rare moments.

* * *

3 a.m. and the Uzumaki-Namikaze family were finally heading home. Thankfully the doctor had given Naruto some ibuprofen for the pain and to reduce the fever.

The blonde had fallen asleep his head being supported on Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke couldn't resist he just had to do it. He kissed the blonde's head.

He was tired but he was glad that the doctor said he was going to be fine. He was going to aid Naruto back to health which meant a lot of fluids and bed rest.

* * *

Tonight Sasuke was going home and he had wanted to do something with Naruto for a while.

The raven was nervous. He didn't know if Naruto would reject him. He felt a sense of déjà vu. He had been feeling the same way when he decided to kiss Naruto. He had to do it now before he left.

Naruto was singing to some song he didn't recognize. He listened for a little before interrupting the blonde boy.

He took him by the hand and Naruto followed.

Sasuke led them to the walk in closet and closed the door keeping the lights off.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Naruto asked curiously.

Sasuke didn't answer. He felt around in the darkness and looked for a flashlight. When he found it he clicked it on and blinked to adjust his eyes to the light that filled the small closet.

"Nothing. I just wanted to be with you."

Sasuke crawled over to Naruto and got on top of him. Naruto's heart raced. He didn't know what was going on. They had done this many times but he had a feeling that this was going to be different. Something new.

Sasuke kissed his lips and tangled his hands in the soft blonde hair. Naruto moaned.

Sasuke darted his tongue inside the warm mouth. He had wanted to put his tongue inside Naruto for so long but was afraid that Naruto would pull away. When he saw that he didn't he felt relieved.

Sasuke moved his tongue exploring the boys mouth.

Naruto tensed. They had never done this before. It felt nice.

He could feel how Sasuke's tongue touched his. He wanted to do the same, the blonde pulled away and kissed Sasuke again this time shoving his tongue inside Sasuke's mouth. He moaned when Sasuke sucked on his tongue.

For the first time Naruto felt Sasuke's private area against his. He hadn't felt it before. It made him feel tingly just thinking about it.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and pressed closer against him.

Sasuke gasped. He had felt Naruto against his groin. It was a new sensation to them both.

"Wow" Naruto smiled "we've never done that before."

Sasuke just stared at Naruto dazed. That was the best kiss they've shared.

"I know. Did you like it?"

"Yes I did. Um…" Naruto didn't know what to say "uh… Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"I felt tingly when I felt your…" Naruto blushed.

Sasuke felt his own face get warm. He knew what Naruto was talking about.

"…your p-private against m-mine."

"Me too." Sasuke straddled Naruto "I'll show it to you if you'd like."

Naruto blushed.

Sasuke unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He pulled down his boxers and showed Naruto what was underneath. Naruto just stared wide eyed and curiously.

Sasuke watched as Naruto copied his actions. Naruto pulled down his pants and showed Sasuke his as well.

They both stared at each other with curiosity. They were both in a trance.

They had seen this in the movies many times but neither of them wanted to make the first move afraid of what would happen or what they'd feel.

"Naruto…" Sasuke's voice was soft.

Naruto leaned closer to Sasuke ready to get on top of him until they heard the door to the room open.

They both pulled up their pants and turned off the flashlight.

"Naruto.. Sasuke…" Minato called.

The man opened the door to the closet and found the two boys staring at each other.

"What are you two doing?" Minato questioned.

Naruto and Sasuke blushed. They could hear their heart beating in their ears.

Sasuke cleared his throat getting Minato's attention.

"We were telling ghost stories. I was about to scare Naruto but I guess you beat me to it." Sasuke said as calmly as he could. He was glad he didn't stutter.

"Y-yeah dad… you scared me." Naruto sat up rubbed his eyes as they adjusted to the light.

"I just wanted to tell you Sasuke that…"

Minato looked at the way the two boys fidgeted under his gaze.

"Your father is here."

Sasuke nodded and Minato left.

"That was close." Naruto squealed.

Sasuke agreed.

That was very close.

Sasuke grabbed his backpack and packed all his things once again. He was going to miss Naruto so much.

"I'm really going to miss you Sasuke."

Naruto hugged Sasuke and kissed his neck.

"I know me too."

* * *

**Chapter 8 everyone. I hope you enjoyed it. I know the last part may have been uncomfortable but it just had to be done.** **For the next chapter there will be a two year time skip. I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review and THANK YOU SO MUCH! :D**


End file.
